femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicole Jones (CSI)
Nicole Jones (Lisa Darr) is the main villainess from "Turn, Turn, Turn," episode 9.16 of CSI (airdate March 5, 2009). Backstory Nicole Jones is the wife of Mark Jones, who was the manager of a motel. 16 years prior to the episode's events, Nicole and Mark left their infant daughter, Melissa, in the care of babysitter Tanya Carrow, but on that night, Tanya left Melissa unattended in the bathtub and she ended up drowning. A remorseful Tanya later became pregnant and decided to give her baby to the Joneses to make amends. While Mark welcomed their new daughter (which they named Haley) with open arms, Nicole was the exact opposite. Nicole resented Haley's presence and mainly verbally abused Haley, because in her mind, she was a remnant of Tanya. A few months before the episode's events, Tanya approached Mark about seeing Haley, leading to Mark giving her a room to stay in. Nicole later confronted Tanya and engaged in a fight with her, making a vow that Tanya would never see Haley again. The villainess made good on her vow by poisoning Tanya's coffee with meth, with Tanya later succumbing to the effects and dying. Nicole's evil plan was to make Tanya's death look like a suicide via overdose, and she was later seen by a witness tossing two cups of coffee into the dumpster. Events Following Tanya's murder, the evil Nicole continued her controlling and abusive ways towards Haley, and it all came to a head when she erupted over Haley's hairstyle, which made her look like Tanya. Nicole threatened to cut Haley's hair, which prompted the teenager to storm out, while Nicole chased after Haley with a pair of scissors. The chase ended with Nicole plunging the scissors into Haley, killing her instantly, and leaving Nicole in a panic. Nick Stokes was on the case and it was personal to him, as he had met Haley exactly one year prior when he was working a case at the same motel. He was also on the case regarding Tanya, and the aforementioned witness informed Nick about Nicole tossing the cups of coffee, stating that one of them smelled like meth. That statement revealed Nicole as the killer, and during Nick's interrogation, Nicole stated that she thought Haley's look was disgusting and she used the scissors to scare her into doing what she was told, while venting about Haley's rebellious attitude. When it came to Tanya's death, Nicole revealed her true hatred of Haley, stating that she never wanted her and referring to Haley as the proverbial ghost of Melissa's murderer. Nicole was arrested (off-screen) for both murders. Trivia *Lisa Darr also played villainess Martha on Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. Quotes *"I never wanted her. Mark brought her in to our home. I had a daughter; she was murdered. So I'm supposed to let the ghost of that murderer live with me? Sleep in our next room?" (Nicole Jones revealing her hatred of her adopted daughter, Haley) Gallery Nicole Kills Haley.gif|Nicole killing her daughter, Haley Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Family Murderer Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mother Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murder: Staged Suicide Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested